<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shortcake by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347254">shortcake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Slice of Life, blind date to lovers, just doing this for myself Honest, past 2jin, past chuuves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of connected stories where Heejin and Jiwoo give love another go</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Heejin/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>no beta, check! no promise of updates, check! anonymity, check!</p><p>enjoy 🥰</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heejin twiddles her dessert fork.</p><p>Chocolate cake is usually appetizing, especially one from a cafe this fancy, but a blind date is one of the rare occasions that Heejin's stomach shrinks to the size of a beanie baby.</p><p>Her blind date is sitting in front of her. Kim Jiwoo? Communications major a year above her, in the university sweater and some comfy jeans. It was Chaewon's idea, matching her with "the friend of a friend of a friend" who just so happened to be in the same boat.</p><p>The boat being "broke up with a long-term girlfriend who Heejin swore was the one and since then has been alone and single." Which is why Heejin didn't turn it down right off the bat.</p><p>Jiwoo doesn't look it, though. She's already made headway into what looks like an overly sweet strawberry shortcake, speaking in a voice too bright for a fall afternoon. "I'm so sorry for being late. Jungeun—my friend—wanted to pick up some assignments at the Marketing department after our class. You're taking up Graphic design, right? Also, this cake is really delicious. I'm a strawberry shortcake connoisseur of sorts and this is an A+ strawberry shortcake. You should try some."</p><p>It's a bad habit, this mental checklist Heejin is forming in her mind. Jiwoo's eyes are kind of small with wispy bangs over her forehead, smile kind of wide where it should reach her eyes. Jiwoo is really chatty, much too sweet and cutesy for her taste.</p><p>She isn't Hyunjin, not even a little bit. "I'm good," replies Heejin, twiddling her dessert fork a little more. She hasn't even touched her own cake. "And yeah, Graphic design."</p><p>Another bust. This is exactly how her previous attempts at dating went: stilted conversation, little to no appetite, awkward silence until the other person declares Heejin a lost cause and leaves.</p><p>She should feel bad, really, that she's being such a jerk. And it's been half a year since Hyunjin broke up with her. From what she's heard from Chaewon, Jiwoo has only been single for two months and she's already moving on. Shouldn't Heejin do the same?</p><p>"Hey." Jiwoo cuts into her thoughts as she slices another piece of the cake. "I can tell that I'm making you feel bad. Do you want to just get the bill and go?"</p><p>Heejin startles. "What—"</p><p>"It's okay." Jiwoo bites into her fork, her teeth clanging on the metal. "I get it. You're not the only person who isn't over her ex."</p><p>Heat flushes Heejin's cheeks. Bullseye. She sets her fork down on the table, clears her throat. "I'm sorry for wasting your time, Jiwoo."</p><p>Jiwoo's expressions are big, despite her thin frame. "No worries! It's a fact of life. And from what I heard from Jungeun, who heard it from Jinsol, who heard it from your friend Chaewon—that's a lot of people—you came from a high school sweethearts relationship. That's not the kind of thing you can just forget, you know?"</p><p>That's surprisingly warm. Heejin feels a little better, understood.</p><p>Jiwoo leaves the last bite of strawberry shortcake on the plate, pushes it to Heejin's side of the table. "By the way, you should try this. I'm serious. It's a top tier shortcake. You'll regret it if you don't."</p><p>Heejin's appetite is still in the gutter but she obliges, takes a bite.</p><p>The favorite has always been chocolate cake, but the strawberry shortcake is surprisingly good. It's not as sweet as she thought it would be, just the right amount of tangy to sit in her palate.</p><p>Jiwoo's smile is cheery, satisfied. Sweet, but tinged with a little of the wistfulness Heejin feels in her own chest. "Good, right?"</p><p>Maybe Heejin should give this another shot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading!!</p><p>feel free to comment things you want to see in upcoming chapters. i'm just doing this for the heechuu love</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. jazz bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's missing heechuu hours right now, thus I procrastinate from my longfic to write this</p><p>also i lied; this isn't a drabble collection anymore</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heejin asks for the second date via text.</p><p>"So you like music?" Jiwoo asks as they walk up the stairs of the Hongdae station, heading out into the evening streets. She's dressed for the fall: a plaid skirt with a thick sweater, a little makeup around the eyes. "I mean, duh, of course you like music. Who doesn't like music? But you like crowded places, live bands, that kind of music?"</p><p>"Yeah, I like music a lot." Heejin swallows. Is sharing her music tastes on the second date too forward? Chaewon had said that an evening at Hongdae was something people did for dates, though her roommate was likely thinking of a club instead of a jazz bar. "It's not a college band scene, if that's what you're thinking. I don't like the smoke."</p><p>"Perfect! I hate smokers—I mean smoking—and I like music too." Jiwoo laughs as she falls into step with Heejin, peach perfume catching in the air. Different from Hyunjin's citrus.</p><p>Heejin pulls down on her coat pockets, leads the way down the neighborhood. It's 7:32PM, a little less than an hour before the program starts. Around them the lights are bright and neon, the music of the surrounding clubs bleeding into the street. "Thanks for coming, by the way."</p><p>Jiwoo hums, shoulder brushing against Heejin's. She's shorter than Hyunjin by an inch, brown hair falling over her shoulders. "Of course I'd come. But I thought you weren't interested."</p><p>Heejin feels the sheepishness rise from her chest, up her neck, to her ears. Chaewon had said the same thing when she asked for Jiwoo's number. All she can do is be honest. "I wasn't, at first. But you were kind and you validated my feelings about my ex—"</p><p>Heejin stops herself. Validated, really? "Sorry, I'm being weird—"</p><p>"How deep." Jiwoo's eyes shine with humor. She bumps into Heejin again. "But this is better than the other Jeon Heejin—you know, the one who only said 'good', 'yeah', and 'I'm sorry for wasting your time.'"</p><p>Heejin's face is warm with bashfulness. Jiwoo has this talent for making jokes sound like compliments. "I'll try to sound like a textbook more often then."</p><p>"Great!" Jiwoo's laugh mingles with the sounds of the street, loud without a care for the people around them. Heejin finds herself laughing, too.</p><p> </p><p>The Ozone jazz bar is full for a weekday evening, a standing crowd where there would have been at least a few tables empty. But tonight there's a program with some artists from abroad, something more impressive than the usual house band. It's a struggle for Heejin to find a booth with a good enough view of the front to be worth the entrance fee, but the crowd livens up the atmosphere rather than spoils it.</p><p>Jiwoo seems to share the sentiment, smile wide as she slides into their seat. The bar is dark enough to hide her silhouette, though the faint shimmer of the stage lights catch in her hair and eyes. She rests her elbows on the booth table, turns to Heejin. "I bet you're an extrovert."</p><p>"Oh?" Heejin furrows her brow, rests her chin on a propped-up hand. Jiwoo is right, and that makes her curious. "How did you know?"</p><p>Jiwoo points straight at Heejin with a lazy finger. "No introvert would be smiling while plowing through a crowd. Unless you're secretly a super-fan of the Orange Apple troupe."</p><p>The comment makes Heejin laugh. "I only heard of the group today. So yes, I'm an extrovert."</p><p>A roaming waiter stops at their table, gets their orders. Jiwoo goes for a canned drink Heejin remembers to be at 3% alcoholic content, bright pink as it is served on their table.</p><p>"You got cucumber juice?" Jiwoo's eyebrows rise as Heejin's glass is set down on the table. "No plans of drinking tonight?"</p><p>Heejin shakes her head. Jiwoo doesn't push the subject.</p><p> </p><p>The program starts. The Orange Apple troupe starts out with a quick blues piece, transitioning through number after number. The clean brass of the saxophone fills the bar, cradled by the warm strings of the guitar and steady pulse of the bass. Piano adds soul and atmosphere, all grounded by the rhythm of the drums.</p><p>Jiwoo likes the music. On the fast-paced numbers her mouth is agape, attention on the fast improvisation of the instrumentalists. On slower ones she closes her eyes, sighing in approval. It's a change of pace, Jiwoo quiet like this, transfixed by music.</p><p>In between sets, Heejin strikes a conversation. They're on a date, after all. "How did you like the change in scale for that last number? The percussionist really pulled that transition through—" She stops when Jiwoo raises her brows, eyes wide with surprise.</p><p>Maybe Heejin shouldn't have started with that. Bashfulness climbs up her chest again, the apology spilling out. "Sorry, I just geeked out—"</p><p>"No, it's okay." Jiwoo's expression shifts into an easy smile. "I'm just surprised you knew the terms. That's a good thing."</p><p>"Oh." Heejin blinks. "Wait, you know what I'm talking about?"</p><p>"Of course I do!" Jiwoo fakes a pout. "My mom was a singer. I know that much—"</p><p>"That's cool!" Heejin feels the jump in her energy. She tries to tone it down. "Seriously. That's cool. Maybe I can listen to her sometime."</p><p>Jiwoo's eyes glint with mischief. "She's a pretty expensive singer, you know." She bumps Heejin's shoulder with her own for emphasis. "Though if you catch her with those puppy eyes of yours—"</p><p>The comment catches Heejin off guard, and Jiwoo picks up the change in mood immediately. She leans back, eyes flitting to the space between them before turning to the stage.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," says Heejin, right as the next set begins.</p><p>It's less rehearsed now, more creative improv than performance. Much like other days at the jazz bar, the house band having fun on stage, with novice instrumentalists joining in if they could muster enough courage.</p><p>Heejin sinks into the seat of the booth, falling into the music. Her dad had been the one to introduce her to jazz, long before high school, long before Hyunjin.</p><p>But Hyunjin liked jazz too. Liked Heejin enough to love it.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Jiwoo asks from beside her. The lights of the stage don't catch in her eyes.</p><p>"Yeah," says Heejin, "the music is great."</p><p>The percussion slows down. There's a shift from a major to minor, a dangerous edge in the instrumentals. The saxophone battles with the bass, the chords of the guitar an undercurrent of energy. A steady buildup of tension that engrosses the crowd, pulling the focus to the stage.</p><p>Heejin is sinking into herself again, the music drawing her memory too close to Hyunjin. It's a mistake, bringing Jiwoo here of all places, when Heejin is supposed to forget and not reminisce—</p><p>Jiwoo's hand reaches for Heejin's right as the crescendo drops, catching her by surprise.</p><p>"Is this okay?" Jiwoo's smile falters as the instruments let loose, the loose grip on Heejin's hand growing more tentative with each new beat, new note. She looks away, eyebrows furrowed. "I do this with my friends too, so it's a habit. But not a lot of people are touchy—"</p><p>"It's okay," says Heejin. Her hand chases after Jiwoo's, intertwines their fingers. It's a lifeline that smells like peaches; she takes it. "We're on a date. You can hold my hand."</p><p>Jiwoo smile spreads like wildfire in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>The sounds and sights of Hongdae are muted in the late night. The streets are more empty, establishments closing up, the only noise coming from the distant music of bars and clubs. The streetlights are sparse in the roads, pockets of dark interrupted by neon signs and passing cars.</p><p>"That was fun!" Jiwoo rubs her hands together, the sleeves of her sweater falling past her wrists. "Thanks for taking me out."</p><p>"Thanks for coming," says Heejin. Spending the evening with Orange Apple troupe was certainly worth the money, filling all three hours of the set with creative and energizing jazz. "And, sorry. I should have told you, but I used to go there with my ex. Once a month or so."</p><p>"I could tell." Jiwoo lets a smile spread on her face, stretches out her hand. "Want to hold my hand again? At least until the station."</p><p>Heejin takes her hand.</p><p> </p><p>They walk in silence, taking a right at the main road. The feeling of Jiwoo's hand is new in hers, unfamiliar. Smaller than Hyunjin's. </p><p>Before her thoughts drift, Jiwoo anchors her with a squeeze of the hand. Their eyes meet, Jiwoo's gaze warm with something sadder than fondness. "Are you also missing your ex?"</p><p>An empty chuckle lifts from Heejin's chest. "Yeah."</p><p>Jiwoo squeezes her hand again. "Me too. I lied a little—I do hold hands with my friends, but I held your hand just now because I was missing hers. I hope that's okay with you."</p><p>The sign of the Hongdae station glows in the distance. Heejin slows down, walks in sync with Jiwoo's steps. The pockets of dark along the road make it easy to be open. "I don't know when I'll be able to get over her."</p><p>"Me neither," Jiwoo's voice is bright despite the late night, "but it doesn't hurt to try, does it?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>no beta as always! let me know what you think</p><p>if you're more comfy on twitter rather than commenting on AO3, use #heechuuShortcake!! i promise i'll see those tweets</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. bikes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>longer chapter than expected. happy valentine's day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heejin arrives at the Ttukseom subway station fifteen minutes early. She steps off the empty train into the empty station, the result of a rainy weekend that has let up for the afternoon.</p><p>She takes a seat at one of the station's benches, fixes her dress shirt. It has been two weeks since she started dating again. Actual dates, not just Chaewon’s failed attempts at matchmaking. </p><p>Dating Jiwoo has been easy so far. After the visit to the jazz bar, their dates consisted of grabbing lunch together on free days, meeting for a coffee if the afternoon permitted it. No set schedule, no heavy expectations, just dates without the "dating" label.</p><p>There's a rhythm now in their meetups and conversations, an easy companionship that has yet to transform into something amorous. In any case, Chaewon had considered it a vast improvement from Heejin's six month long "dry spell".</p><p>Heejin folds her hands on her lap. Today's venue is the Han River. Jiwoo hadn't told her the specifics of the date, only that Heejin should wear something comfortable. She has some guesses, though, the top one being ramyeon and tteokbokki by the riverside.</p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo is ten minutes late. Heejin spots her scampering off her train in a big varsity jacket and blue jeans, frazzled as she scans the empty station for any sign of life.</p><p>"Hey," Heejin stands from benches, waves to call Jiwoo's attention.</p><p>"There you are!" Jiwoo beams as she runs up to her. "I'm so sorry I'm late, my brothers made a mess at home so I had to clean before leaving. But I got you something good to make up for it!" She sticks an arm inside her sling bag, rummages until finally pulling out a tiny choco biscuit packet.</p><p>It's Heejin's favorite! "I don't mind," she says, taking the packet from Jiwoo. She rips it open, splits it in half before eating a piece. "Want the rest?"</p><p>"Yeah, thanks!" Jiwoo takes the packet from Heejin's hands, tips the biscuit straight into her mouth. She chews while talking. "I stole it from my brother's snack pile, so I'm glad you like it."</p><p>Heejin laughs. It's not the first time Jiwoo shares something like this. "You and your moral ambiguity."</p><p>Jiwoo sticks her tongue out, bumps her shoulder into Heejin's. "I'd call it 'eldest sister' perks."</p><p> </p><p>They head down the station steps. The view of the Han river opens before them, the body of water stretching to the left and the right. Overpasses and subway lines break up the view of the sky, crossing over the river all the way to the city proper.</p><p>It's telling of the fall season, the trees by the riverbank already painted in reds and yellows and browns. Heejin's birthday season, Hyunjin's favorite one.</p><p>"You know how to bike, right?" Jiwoo's arm hooks into Heejin's elbow, pulling her close. Easy, friendly. The scent of her peach shampoo is familiar by now. "It's what I had in mind for today. Though I did worry about the weather!"</p><p>"The weather seems to like you then." Humor curls Heejin's lips. "And yeah, I know how to bike."</p><p>Jiwoo pulls her forward. "Perfect!"</p><p> </p><p>Jiwoo steers Heejin along a pathway up the bank, arm still wrapped around her own. She's in good spirits, humming a song, a spring in her step as she tugs Heejin along.</p><p>By now Heejin can say that she's used to Jiwoo's physical affection. It's part of her daily vocabulary, as instinctive for her as breathing itself. Hyunjin was never as eager with physical touch as Heejin would have liked, which may be a good thing in hindsight.</p><p>They reach the bike rental. Brightly colored bicycles shine from afar, lined up in rows by the cashier's booth. Their footsteps crunch on the gravel of the lot, Jiwoo untangling her arm from Heejin's before running up to the booth.</p><p>Heejin speculates: Is Jiwoo the kind of girl to go for a tandem bike date? Heejin had yet to try that one out, though it seems like the kind of thing Jiwoo would go for. Though the bike paths by the river are empty of people, the asphalt is still a little damp from the rain. Would a tandem bike be safe in this weather?</p><p>Jiwoo is hopping back to her, a tiny receipt in her hand. "Pick a bike, Heejin! My treat."</p><p>Heejin looks around. There's a bright pink tandem bike near the booth, seats spacious enough to look comfortable. "Does this look okay to you?"</p><p>Jiwoo grimaces. "Not a couple's bike, silly." She reconsiders, raises her brows at Heejin. "Unless you're into that? Though I really think they're a waste of money."</p><p>Heejin's cheeks heat up, face scrunching up in embarrassment. "I thought you meant a tandem bike—"</p><p>"Cute!" Warm hands cup Heejin's cheeks, squeeze them together. Easy touches. Jiwoo lets go of Heejin's face with a loud squeal. "I paid for two bikes. So we can go along the Han River at our own pace. It's what I usually do with Jungeun and my other friends."</p><p>Heejin's cheeks are still warm from the touch. "Okay."</p><p> </p><p>It takes some time for Heejin to choose her bike: a bright yellow city bike with a wicker basket up the front.</p><p>"That's pretty," says Jiwoo, hands on the handlebars of her own bike, tall and painted in deep red. Hers has no basket but instead a bell, which she rings as they take the bikes to the riverside.</p><p>The sound of traffic and rushing water greets them by the riverbed. Heejin points her bike to the north, leaning it on her hip before placing her bag into its basket. Had she known they were biking, maybe she would have worn something more activity-appropriate. The cold would be easier to bear if she rides fast, but she's on a date. Which begs the question: Who's going to set the pace?</p><p>Before she can ask, Jiwoo jumps—actually jumps—onto her bike, the frame wobbling as she balances on the pedals. "First to the 7-11 wins!" She winks, ringing the bell one more time before zooming into the road ahead.</p><p>In mere seconds Jiwoo's varsity jacket shrinks into the distance until it becomes a tiny blob.</p><p>Amusement tickles Heejin's chest. What happened to 'own pace'? The sudden competition spurs her to mount the bike, hook her shoes on the pedals, and commence a chase.</p><p> </p><p>The yellow bike glides on the wet asphalt. Heejin leans forward and pedals as fast as she can, the view of the Han river flying by. The sky is grey from the rain, the rumbling of the trains overhead mingling with the steady thrum of the river's current. Colors blur in her periphery, the wicker basket of her bike shaking with each bump of the road.</p><p>The air is cool in Heejin's hair, whipping through her dress shirt. How long has it been since she biked along the Han River? High school? She had gone once, with Hyunjin, biking as fast as she could as Hyunjin kept steady beside her. Her thoughts drift with the clouds overhead, looming towards a distant memory.</p><p> </p><p>Heejin pedals harder. There's still no sign of Jiwoo up ahead. Her calves are starting to burn, the air in her dress shirt growing hot with exertion. She should have brought a hair tie.</p><p>It's been two weeks of dating someone else. How long will it take before she lets Hyunjin go?</p><p> </p><p>The Han River's 7-11 looms to her right, a wooden bungalow with a front porch and steps. There, by the entrance: Jiwoo's deep red bike, leaning haphazardly on the stairwell, Jiwoo herself sitting at the steps.</p><p>Jiwoo spots her in an instant, running to her with a bottle of water in each hand.</p><p>Heejin hits the breaks, skidding to a stop. Exhaustion falls on her in waves, and her body heat mingles with the air around her.</p><p>"You took so long!" Jiwoo fakes a complaint, sticking a water bottle on Heejin's cheek.</p><p>Freezing! "Agh!" Heejin snatches the water bottle from Jiwoo's hands, sticks it to the back of her neck. She hisses at the sudden cold. "You had a head start! I demand a rematch."</p><p>Jiwoo wiggles her eyebrows. "I never said it was a fair fight."</p><p> </p><p>They sit on the stairs of the 7-11 as Heejin cools down from the ride, a quick breather before heading back to the bike rental.</p><p>Jiwoo taps her sneakers on the wooden floorboards of the stairs, humming a song. She's staring at something in the distance, the skyline or trees or something else. Her shoulder rests on Heejin's, varsity jacket warm at the point of contact.</p><p>Heejin follows the curve of sunlight on Jiwoo's cheeks. What did she think of their dates? Is it something she wants to seriously pursue? Or is it a stopgap for what she used to have with someone else?</p><p>Jiwoo doesn't deserve to be a stopgap.</p><p>"This is nice." Jiwoo sighs, pulling Heejin from her thoughts.</p><p>Heejin studies her expression. Contentment? Contemplation? "What part?"</p><p>"Dating you." Jiwoo shifts, draws her knees close to her chest. "It's calm, steady, and you give me lots of room to breathe. Like you're not pushing me to move on, you know?"</p><p>Jiwoo has this talent of making anything sound like a good thing. Heejin tries to gather her thoughts. "I think we're going too slow—not in that way!"</p><p>Jiwoo's eyebrows quirk in amusement as Heejin reddens. "I mean—"</p><p>Heejin is interrupted with the pinch of a cheek. "Hey. It's okay. I get it."</p><p>Jiwoo lets go, hand falling to the wooden steps. "This isn't a race where the first to move on from their ex wins. If it were someone else, I might be a little worried—but it's you, Heejin. You aren't treating me like a stepping stone for your broken heart. So it's okay to take your time."</p><p>The conversation lends itself to silence. Heejin looks to the skyline, the trees, whatever it is that Jiwoo is staring at. It's a privilege to be with Jiwoo like this, something she hopes to never take for granted.</p><p>"Are you free Tuesday evening, after Chuseok?" Heejin asks out of the blue. A little bashfulness rises up her chest when Jiwoo startles. "It's my birthday, and I'm organizing a small get-together with my friends—"</p><p>"Your birthday is on the 19th?" Jiwoo gasps, eyes wide. Her sneakers patter on the wooden stairs. "Mine's the day after!"</p><p>Heejin blinks. "Oh?"</p><p>"Yeah! We can have a joint party—ah, but do you like karaoke? It doesn't have to be karaoke—"</p><p>"Karaoke is a good idea." Heejin's lips tug into a smile. It amazes her, just how excitable Jiwoo is. "We can plan it over text—"</p><p>Heejin stops. Something had shifted in Jiwoo's expression, her smile falling into something more subdued.</p><p>Did she say something wrong? "Jiwoo? Are you okay?"</p><p>Jiwoo's smile is tender. "Your eyes, Heejin. They sparkle when you smile."</p><p>Something rings in Heejin's chest. She heard those words before. But Jiwoo says them with a different weight, a different history. Like she's saying them to someone else.</p><p>Jiwoo's hand reaches for Heejin's, tentative. "Can I?"</p><p>It strikes Heejin odd that Jiwoo asks for permission. Hadn't she just pinch her cheeks? Heejin nods, lets their fingers tangle on the stair step.</p><p> </p><p>It turns out that Jiwoo has a talent for cycling like a maniac.</p><p>"Watch this!" Jiwoo banks left, the wheels of her bike dangerously close to the edge of the path. She pulls herself upright, swerving back into lane, turning to Heejin with a ring of her bike's bell.</p><p>"You're gonna give me a heart attack!" Heejin's knuckles are white from gripping the handlebars of her bike too tightly. They're not even halfway back the way they've come and Jiwoo is already making her sweat.</p><p>Jiwoo laughs as she pedals, hair flying in the wind. She pushes herself up, stands as she swerves her bike like a snake. "I do this all the time, you should try it—ack!"</p><p>Jiwoo's hands slip from the handlebars, and Heejin's heart jumps to her throat.</p><p>But then Jiwoo raises her hands in the air, curls them into fists. "Victory!" she squeals while standing, her bike gliding forward on the asphalt.</p><p>Heejin laughs in relief. She's pedaling, watching Jiwoo plop back onto her seat, listening to Jiwoo's cackle. "I think I lost three years of my life—"</p><p>Heejin's bike jerks sideways, slipping off the path." Whoa!" she wobbles, hands slipping from the handlebars as she's flung sideways off the bike.</p><p> </p><p>She rolls on the wet grass, stopped by the gutter. She's on her back, dizzy from the impact, the sunset sky of the Han river right above her.</p><p>"Heejin!" Jiwoo calls.</p><p>"I'm okay!" Heejin calls back on reflex. She sits up. Quick checklist: She's alive, no bones broken—</p><p>Ouch. Bright red crosshatches line the heel of her palm, her dress shirt dirty with rainwater.</p><p>Jiwoo is beside her in moments. "Are you okay—eww," her face scrunches up at the view of Heejin's hand, "we should treat that."</p><p>Heejin winces as she picks a blade of grass from the open skin. The wound is dirty with gravel and soil. "I think I have a plaster in my bag." She props herself up on her good hand, stands up. Her pants are dirtier, stained with soil from the tussle.</p><p>"We'll need to wash it first." Jiwoo reaches into her sling bag, pulls out the bottle of water. "Show me your hand?"</p><p>Heejin reaches out, and Jiwoo is pouring cold water on her palm.</p><p>"Agh! It stings" Heejin hisses, jerking back on instinct, but Jiwoo takes her hand and keeps it still. She thumbs the wound, dislodges gravel.</p><p>"There we go," Jiwoo coos as she empties out the bottle. The wound hurts less now, clean and shining. "Where's your plaster?"</p><p>"Front pocket."</p><p>Heejin watches as Jiwoo skips to her fallen bike, pulls it upright before opening her bag.</p><p>"Ooh, these are a lot of plasters," Jiwoo remarks, sifting through sheets of cartoon plasters. "These are cute, though! Do you get in a lot of accidents?"</p><p>Heejin's cheeks heat up with embarrassment. "Yeah. The Hamtaro one should fit."</p><p>"Found it!" Jiwoo stuffs the plasters back into the front pocket of the bag, kicks the stand of the bike before hopping back to Heejin's side. She's already tearing the Hamtaro plaster open, peeling off the adhesive. "Can I see?"</p><p>With quick movements Jiwoo sets the plaster over the abraded skin. She takes Heejin's hand in both of hers, smooths out the adhesive with her thumbs.</p><p>Jiwoo's hands are small, warm. "Heejin," she says, looking to her, "can I kiss your wound better?"</p><p>Kiss? Heejin stills. "What? Why?"</p><p>Jiwoo's expression is solemn. "It's a thing, isn't it? You kiss wounds to help them get better." Her thumbs rub circles around Heejin's knuckles, massaging them. "Only if you're okay with it, though."</p><p>It shouldn't be a big deal. It's just a childish notion, and they're dating. And it's been two weeks; can't she at least do this much? </p><p>But Heejin's assent dies in her mouth, snuffed by the realization that it's still too soon, her heart still too fragile for Jiwoo's affection.</p><p>She shakes her head, swallows the defeat. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Jiwoo nods, sets Heejin's hand down. "Thanks for being honest with me."</p><p> </p><p>They head back in silence, Jiwoo taking the lead, Heejin trailing behind.</p><p>Jiwoo pedals fast, though controlled, the tracks of her bike forming a straight path on the damp asphalt. From this close she can read the lettering of the varsity jacket: the university baseball team. Was it her ex's?</p><p>Disappointment chases the tires of Heejin's bike, slows her down. Why couldn't she say yes? What did it say about her? Did it mean that she couldn't commit? The thought stirs in her chest, unsettles her. </p><p>But Jiwoo is there, in front of her. Jiwoo with her own ghosts, Jiwoo who is trying too.</p><p>Heejin wants to make it work.</p><p> </p><p>The sun had set by the time Heejin and Jiwoo walk back to the station, Jiwoo's hands in her pockets and Heejin's hands by her sides. Though streetlights line the path in between the park and the station, there's a segment of the path where light is blocked by a small bridge overhead.</p><p>As they walk through it Jiwoo's hand reaches for Heejin's bandaged one. Tentative. "Is this okay?"</p><p>"Yeah," Heejin answers, entwines their fingers on reflex. This much, she can handle. "You don't have to ask. We're dating, after all."</p><p>"It doesn't hurt to ask." Jiwoo shrugs her shoulders, pulls Heejin's hand into the pocket of her varsity jacket. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."</p><p>"I'll tell you if I can't handle it," Heejin says.</p><p>"I know you will," says Jiwoo, "but I don't like the look in your eyes when you're scared."</p><p> </p><p>Heejin stops walking, turns to Jiwoo. "I hate it, honestly. Being shackled like this. It feels like every stroke of affection I want to give you has been earmarked for someone else." Heejin breathes, pulling Jiwoo's hand out of her jacket pocket. "But I want to break free from this.”</p><p>Kissing their wounds better, isn't that what they're trying to do now?</p><p>"I want to mend your broken heart with mine." Heejin lifts Jiwoo's hand to her lips, presses a kiss to Jiwoo’s  fingertips. "I don't know how long it will take, but I’ll try. If that's okay with you."</p><p>There's no guarantee that she can move on. But Heejin is going to try until it hurts.</p><p>Jiwoo's smile meets her eyes. "It's more than okay."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>updated this fic sooner than expected  because this chapter wormed its way to my brain.<br/>Also there was a bit of a beta for this one; it was longer than expected so my eyes were glazing over. Shout out to you queen!!!</p><p>Let me know what you think! if you'd rather tweet than comment on AO3, use #heechuuShortcake!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. texts 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>희진 - Heejin<br/>김지우 - Jiwoo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heejin adjusts the brightness of her desk lamp, tilts its bulb to shine light over her latest plate. Her eyes are dry from the late night, from staring too long at an assignment that isn't even due until next week.</p><p>It's the 11th of October, the Monday night of the Chuseok week holiday break. Tomorrow morning she has to get up at 6AM, take a two-hour train ride south of Seoul to her family home in Nonsan.</p><p>Her suitcase is already prepared, sitting right under her bed. She would have gone home tonight, but Chaewon had said she would be out until midnight, and it's Heejin's self-appointed job to make sure that she doesn't get locked out of the dorm again. And Chaewon is also heading south in the morning; train rides home are always better with friends.</p><p>It's 11:35 PM. Heejin stares a second too long at her lockscreen photo, a shot of Hyunjin half asleep at a library table from years past.</p><p>Is Jiwoo awake? Now is a good time as any to discuss plans for their joint birthday party. Heejin unlocks her phone, starts composing a text.</p><p>희진 [23:35]: Are you free now to text about karaoke plans?</p><p>Heejin sets her phone down after sending the text, goes back to her assignment. The skin of her palm is rough but healing, stretching as she picks up her pen.</p><p> </p><p>By midnight Jiwoo has yet to respond. </p><p>Heejin lifts her gaze from her plate as the door clicks open, Chaewon entering with her keycard in one hand and her schoolbag in the other. She closes the door, peels her sneakers off at the entrance.</p><p>Heejin sets her pen down. "Welcome back."</p><p>Chaewon gives a small wave, dropping her bag on the floor before peeling off her knitted cardigan and tossing it into her cabinet. She takes some clothes and a towel then makes a beeline for the shower.</p><p>Her group mates must have been annoying. Heejin starts packing up her assignment when her phone buzzes with a text. Jiwoo.</p><p>김지우 [00:01]: why are you still awake???</p><p>Heejin props her elbows up on the desk, texts back.</p><p>희진 [00:02]: Had to wait up for Chaewon. don't want her to get locked out again.</p><p>A text comes back immediately, followed by four more in quick succession.</p><p>김지우 [00:02]: still at the dorm?<br/>
김지우 [00:03]: it's chuseok tomorrow<br/>
김지우 [00:03]: shouldnt you be with your family now?<br/>
김지우 [00:03]: also slr! had mahjong night with the family and i just won money for your birthday gift 😁<br/>
김지우 [00:03]: LOCKED OUT??? 😱</p><p>Heejin laughs. She can hear Jiwoo's incredulity even through text. She types a response, sends it.</p><p>희진 [00:04]: It's a long story haha. She's back home now though, so I'll be turning in soon. We're heading south tomorrow morning<br/>
희진 [00:05]: Is there anything you want for your birthday? And on that note, what do you have in mind for the karaoke?</p><p>Just as Heejin sends the last text, her phone beeps with a notification for another.</p><p>김지우 [00:05]: tell me &gt;:( hahaha only if it's okay though<br/>
김지우 [00:05]: surprise me!!! 🤩<br/>
김지우 [00:05]: just bringing my friends to the Tomato karaoke by paris baguette, you can bring yours too and we can split cost for a room? <br/>
김지우 [00:06]: oh… but I usually buy drinks… is that okay? my friends might look wild but they aren't, so don't worry<br/>
김지우 [00:06]: where in the south do you live?</p><p>It's a barrage of texts. Heejin stretches her shoulders before answering.</p><p>희진 [00:07]: Drinks are okay with me. I'm inviting Chaewon, Jinsol, some friends from our floor. Total of 7 people, including me. How about you?</p><p>Her phone buzzes again with a text, but she sends in her message before reading Jiwoo's</p><p>희진 [00:07]: I live in Nonsan, Chaewon in Incheon. I'll tell you the story tomorrow, need to sleep soon if I want to wake up in time for the first train 😩<br/>
김지우 [00:07]: yay!! 🥰 idk how many people yet but no more than 10. looks like a big party is on the way hehehe</p><p>That is a lot of people for a karaoke room. Heejin receives another text.</p><p>김지우 [00:08]: ohh okay!! goodnight and sweet dreams hahaha looking forward to your story 😝</p><p>"Is that Jiwoo?" Chaewon asks from the shower door. She's dressed in her favorite sweater and pajama pants. Must have been a horrible group meeting.</p><p>"Yeah." Heejin sends a goodnight text before setting her phone down. "Are you free for my birthday? Apparently it's Jiwoo's birthday the day after, so we're planning something together."</p><p>"I'm free," says Chaewon, "are you inviting the floormates?"</p><p>Heejin nods. "It's gonna be a big crowd. Karaoke."</p><p>Chaewon nods back, heading to her bed right across Heejin's. That's the signal to turn in for the night.</p><p>Heejin shuts off her own desk lamp, closes the lights before tucking herself into bed.</p><p> </p><p>After settling into the train ride to the south, Heejin sends Jiwoo a text.</p><p>희진 [06:23]: So Chaewon had a late night groupwork last semester. She's a business student so they often meet after night class. I was asleep already but Chaewon left her card in our dorm, so she couldn't get inside. She left me five calls and twenty messages but gave up and almost fell asleep at the floor's laundry area. Luckily some people found her and let her stay with them for the night hahaha and now we're all friends.</p><p>Chaewon leans her head back on the train cushion, hands on the handle of her luggage. The morning is early, dawn light filtering into the empty train cabin.</p><p>Heejin adds another text.</p><p>희진 [06:25]: By the way. I think 17 people is a lot for one karaoke room? Maybe we can do something else, like bowling?</p><p>Heejin locks her phone, stares too long at her lockscreen.</p><p>"You should change that," says Chaewon from beside her.</p><p>"Right," says Heejin. She takes a picture of the train window, adjusts the colors to highlight the yellows of the sky before setting it as her lockscreen.</p><p> </p><p>Heejin's phone buzzes as she alights from the train, shooting a wave to Chaewon before making her way to the train line home. She holds off from checking it until she's settled in a train seat, parking her luggage between her shoes before checking the new messages.</p><p>김지우 [08:21]: hahaha. lucky you made friends! will I see them on your birthday? 🤩<br/>
김지우 [08:21]: ohh…afternoon birthday then? some people might have class though, or work<br/>
김지우 [08:21]: we can also have dinner and drinks afterwards!!! 😁</p><p>Right, Heejin has afternoon class on Tuesdays. The doors of the cabin shut with a hiss, the train's engine rumbling beneath the floor. She texts back.</p><p>희진 [08:23]: Oh right. So not bowling. Dinner and drinks then?<br/>
희진 [08:23]: Yeah, they'll be there. They're really cool. I'm sure you'll like them</p><p>The reply comes fast. </p><p>김지우 [08:23]: dinner and drinks!!!!! i know a good place hehehe 😁<br/>
김지우 [08:23]: is pizza okay with you? they also have a party room with a karaoke machine. hehe.<br/>
김지우 [08:24]: we can fit 20 people if you want to invite more 😆</p><p>Jiwoo must love karaoke. The ocean through the window reflects the sunlight; she should be home soon.</p><p>희진 [08:25]: "That sounds good. What's the name of the place?"<br/>
김지우 [08:26]: Jo Dad's Pizza!<br/>
김지우 [08:26]: i have a link to the page here: <span class="u">Jo Dad's Pizza</span></p><p>The overhead speakers crackle, announcing the arrival to the next station. Her home station. Heejin shoots another text as the train enters a tunnel, the rhythm of the train tracks slowing to a stop.</p><p>희진 [08:28]: I'll check this out later. Still in transit. Thanks a lot!</p><p>She stuffs her phone in her pocket, pulling up the handle of her luggage. Her phone beeps as she steps off the train.</p><p> </p><p>After a day out with her family, Heejin checks her phone in the comfort of her childhood bedroom.</p><p>김지우 [08:28]: stay safe!!!!!!!! you owe me 20,000 won if something bad happens to you &gt;:(</p><p>Heejin plops down on her bed, props her chin on a pillow as she click the link to Jo Dad's Pizza.</p><p>A 15-minute walk from the university, situated by the main city road. The prices are on the higher end, though it's a birthday party. There's a picture of the function room, looking it like it will fit twenty people. She sends a text to Jiwoo.</p><p>희진 [18:32]: This looks good! Any chance we can get a reservation?<br/>
희진 [18:32]: Also, sorry for the late reply. As soon as I got home we went out with the family for lunch. </p><p>Jiwoo's reply comes fast.</p><p>김지우 [18:33]: sure! I know the owner's daughter so it should be easy 😉<br/>
김지우 [18:33]: and no worries! enjoy time with the family!!! 🥰</p><p>There's a subtle push in Jiwoo's text, a barrier. Heejin isn't sure about what it means, or how to broach it.</p><p>She lays on her back, raising her phone above her head. Hyunjin hadn't been much of a texter either. But Jiwoo isn't Hyunjin; she's more talkative, more outgoing. Wouldn't it be the same over text? </p><p>She scrolls through their previous texts, reading through them. Most of their exchanges scheduled around, well, schedules. Texts on dates, place and times for meetups. So different from the active and vibrant conversations they have in person. Should Heejin worry about that?</p><p>The first question to address, actually, is what kind of texter Jiwoo is. Heejin types out a draft to ask her, but reconsiders. Isn't it weird to ask? She hovers her thumb over the backspace, starts pressing.</p><p>A knock sounds on the door, startling the phone out of her grasp, straight on her face. Agh—her nose!</p><p>"Heejin!" Her sister, Yoonkeong, calls from the doorway. "Dinner in ten minutes."</p><p>"Got it," Heejin calls back, peeling her phone off her face. Agh, damn! Her text sent!</p><p>Heejin's fingers hurry with a follow up, but Jiwoo's response shows up on the screen before she can send it.</p><p>희진 [18:42]: Are you the text<br/>
김지우 [18:43]: ehhhh? what's this? 🤔<br/>
희진 [18:44]: My bad. Please ignore that. It's just me being weird</p><p>Heejin slaps her face. This is so embarrassing. Her phone buzzes again, and she sits up before reading it.</p><p>김지우 [18:44]: tell meeee &gt;_&lt;</p><p>Heejin moves to the edge of her bed, planting her feet on the wooden floor.</p><p>희진 [18:45]: I was just thinking to myself.</p><p>Jiwoo responds, then Heejin. Then Jiwoo again.</p><p>김지우 [18:45]: about?<br/>
희진 [18:45]: If you're a text type of person.<br/>
희진 [18:46]: Like if you text often, or if you have an expectation for how often we should be communicating.<br/>
김지우 [18:46]: oh!! hehe okay 😝<br/>
희진 [18:46]: I mean, because we're dating<br/>
희진 [18:47]: Sorry, I think there's some signal issues. Are you receiving texts?<br/>
김지우 [18:47]: i'm not that much of a text person<br/>
김지우 [18:47]: oh oops! I thought you were done.<br/>
김지우 [18:47]: you're so cute 😆<br/>
김지우 [18:47]: you overthink the texts</p><p>A soft warmth fills Heejin's cheeks as Jiwoo sends more texts.</p><p>김지우 [18:47]: i don't look at my phone often!<br/>
김지우 [18:47]: always busy at home</p><p>Heejin waits for a follow up text, receives it in a minute.</p><p>김지우 [18:48]: hello? <br/>
희진 [18:48]: Oh, that's fine. I don't text much either.<br/>
희진 [18:48]: Sorry, I thought you were going to say something after "always busy at home"</p><p>Agh. Heejin slaps her hand to her face. How much of a doofus can she be about this?</p><p>김지우 [18:48]: do you want to text more?</p><p>She pauses, thinks through her response. </p><p>희진 [18:49]: I was looking back on our previous texts and they don't look like texts between two people dating<br/>
희진 [18:50]: I know it's such a weird thing into notice hahaha<br/>
김지우 [18:50]: you notice the most interesting things<br/>
김지우[18:50]: oops! are you done? 🥺</p><p>It's cool, to see how quickly Jiwoo picks up on her texting habits. </p><p>희진 [18:50]: Yeah, don't worry<br/>
김지우 [18:50]: okay okay haha😝<br/>
김지우 [18:51]: what do two people dating text like, though?<br/>
김지우 [18:51]: it's different for each person. but it's something that comes naturally, you know<br/>
김지우 [18:51]: not a checklist to tick off<br/>
김지우 [18:51]: your turn 😝😝😝</p><p>There's around two minutes to dinnertime. Heejin falls back on the bed, composes a longer reply. It's new, this openness.</p><p>희진 [18:51]: You're right. hahaha. Sorry I'm being awkward through text. I was just thinking, since we talk a lot when we meet up, if it should be the same for text.<br/>
희진 [18:51]: Thoughts?<br/>
김지우 [18:52]: nothing wrong with texting more 😁<br/>
김지우 [18:52]: but about what?<br/>
김지우[18:52]: your turn 😝<br/>
희진 [18:53]: Now that I think about it, I have no idea. I think this is easier in person hahaha<br/>
희진 [18:53]: I think I think too much about texting. Which is why my responses are slow.<br/>
김지우 [18:53]: agreed!!!!!!! It really is easier to talk in person<br/>
김지우 [18:54]: but this is nice too, you know 🥰 texting you<br/>
김지우 [18:54]: even if you're awkward 😉</p><p>A knock sounds from the door again. "Come down, Heejin!"</p><p>"On my way!" Heejin scrambles off the bed, phone buzzing with more texts</p><p>김지우 [18:54]: though i need to cook in a bit hehehe <br/>
김지우 [18:54]: so maybe we can talk another time?<br/>
김지우 [18:54]: or we can just leave each other messages<br/>
김지우 [18:55]: like a mailbox hehe 😁<br/>
희진 [18:55]: SLR, got called for dinner<br/>
희진 [18:55]: I can work with that!<br/>
희진 [18:55]: I think this is nice, too</p><p>Heejin reads through Jiwoo's incoming texts as she heads down the stairs of her home, the smell of sukiyaki hotpot filling the air.</p><p>김지우 [18:56]: no worries! i like learning what's on your mind too.<br/>
김지우 [18:56]: you don't have a filter on text either hehehe 😝<br/>
김지우 [18:56]: i like that<br/>
김지우 [18:56]: easier to understand you<br/>
김지우 [18:57]: gtg for real! talk to you another time? 😁</p><p>Heejin feels a little bit closer to Jiwoo now.</p><p>희진 [18:58]: Talk to you another time 😊</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter is more of a setup for upcoming ones. ahahaha. no beta we die like men</p><p>leave me comments! or use #heechuuShortcake if you're a twitter person</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. texts 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bonus chapter for the week</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12 Oct<br/>
희진 [18:58]: Talk to you another time 😊<br/>
…<br/>
희진 [23:58]: You like strawberry shortcake, right?</p><p>13 Oct<br/>
김지우 [7:41]: i was asleep when you texted T_T<br/>
김지우 [7:41]: got tired from beating my brothers at mario kart!!! 💪 flex<br/>
김지우 [7:41]: they're getting good, though hehehe<br/>
김지우 [7:42]: though i still have my eldest sister perks 😝<br/>
김지우 [7:42]: and i love strawberry shortcake!!!!!!!!!<br/>
김지우 [7:42]: why you asking 🤨<br/>
…<br/>
김지우 [8:47]: going to be out visiting some graves!! will respond later today hehehe<br/>
…<br/>
희진 [17:07]: Sorry, was also out today. Meeting with cousins at our grandparents' house<br/>
희진 [17:07]: There's a well-known cake place here. Might bring some back to Seoul so you can try it<br/>
희진 [17:16]: Is it apt to say that we're "dating"?<br/>
희진 [17:18]: For context: my sister saw me texting you haha and I realized that we didn't really put a label on anything<br/>
희진 [17:19]: So would you say it's apt to say that we're dating?<br/>
김지우 [17:19]: you think a lot, you know hehehehe 😆<br/>
김지우 [17:19]: it's a good thing<br/>
김지우 [17:20]: oops! interrupted again &gt;_&lt; your turn<br/>
희진 [17:21]: 😩 I feel so awkward about this. It's not that i wont us to have a labe<br/>
희진 [17:21]: AHHHHHHH sorry that sent too early. please ignore<br/>
김지우 [17:21]: erased from memory hehehe you're so cuuuute 🥰<br/>
희진 [17:24]: 😩 I feel so awkward about this. It's not that I want us to have a label, but I think we should have a proper conversation about it. So we're on the same page. I've only ever been in one relationship, and that was more a "mutual feelings" arrangement than actual dating. Like there was an immediate understanding between me and my ex that we were each other's special person, but it's different for us, right?<br/>
희진 [17:24]: BRB going out<br/>
…<br/>
김지우 [23:21]: slr<br/>
김지우 [23:21]: lots of words O.O<br/>
희진 [23:21]: Sorry hahaha too much textbook?<br/>
김지우 [23:22]: no!!!! it's a good thing!!!<br/>
김지우 [23:22]: and stop saying sorry!!! &gt;:(<br/>
김지우 [23:22]: i'll charge 1000 won for every time you say sorry<br/>
희진 [23:22]: Sor-kidding hahaha. But AHHHHH I'm so embarrassing<br/>
김지우 [23:23]: it's okaaaay<br/>
김지우 [23:23]: but wait<br/>
김지우 [23:23]: you haven't dated other people??? O.O no way!!!<br/>
희진 [23:24]: … Yeah<br/>
희진 [23:24]: Let me explain<br/>
김지우 [23:24]: okay hehehe 😆<br/>
희진 [23:27]: My previous relationship was 4 years long. Before that, I didn't even know I liked girls. No experience at all. After we broke up, Chaewon set me up with some blind dates, but I didn't really connect with anyone until I met you<br/>
희진 [23:28]: So no. I don't know what I'm doing hahahaha 😵<br/>
김지우 [23:28]: that explains a lot!!!!!!!<br/>
김지우 [23:28]: you're so pretty though 😳<br/>
김지우 [23:28]: i bet a lot of people want to ask you out on the regular 😏<br/>
희진 [23:29]: You're definitely more experienced than I am hahaha<br/>
희진 [23:29]: Did you date a lot of people?<br/>
김지우 [23:30]: of course!!!!<br/>
희진 [23:30]: Is that a weird question<br/>
희진 [23:30]: Oh wait forget I said that<br/>
김지우 [23:31]: oops again hehehe<br/>
김지우 [23:32]: i may not look like it<br/>
김지우 [23:32]: but i've got game, you know 😏 ladies love me<br/>
김지우 [23:32]: though it's my first time dating someone younger than me 😝😝😝<br/>
김지우 [23:32]: unnies like me better<br/>
김지우 [23:33]: but yeah! tell your sister that we're dating. you can even show her my instagram 😆<br/>
김지우 [23:33]: unless you don't want to date anymore 😒<br/>
희진 [23:33]: I still want to date you<br/>
김지우 [23:33]: kidding hehehehe 😝<br/>
김지우 [23:35]: oops! did I make you worry? hehe</p><p>14 Oct<br/>
김지우 [00:03]: did I say something wrong?<br/>
....<br/>
희진 [02:12]: Ahhhh. Sorry, I fell asleep on my face<br/>
희진 [02:13]: That must have worried you<br/>
희진 [02:13]: It's okay, I knew it was a joke hahaha<br/>
김지우 [02:15]: i'm glad 😆<br/>
희진 [02:15]: You're still awake?<br/>
김지우 [02:16]: err &gt;_&lt;<br/>
김지우 [02:16]: i was just worried since you didn't reply<br/>
김지우 [02:16]: no biggie<br/>
희진 [02:17]: Sorry for keeping you up<br/>
김지우 [02:18]: not your fault!!! 😤<br/>
김지우 [02:18]: 1000 Won<br/>
희진 [02:19]: Hahaha I forgot<br/>
희진 [02:19]: I'll type something<br/>
김지우 [02:19]: okay 👍<br/>
희진 [02:22]: I'm not the kind of person to give you the cold shoulder, if that's what you were worried about. So if I don't reply, it's either I fell asleep or I got involved in some sort of emergency. Hahaha. I won't make you worry like that.<br/>
김지우 [02:23]: how sweet 🥰<br/>
김지우 [02:23]: something good came out of it, though!!!<br/>
김지우 [02:24]: [1014.img]<br/>
김지우 [02:24]: found my mom's old CDs!!!!!!! 🤩<br/>
희진 [02:25]: That's cool!<br/>
김지우 [02:25]: next week I'll bring them to uni 😁<br/>
김지우 [02:25]: we can listen to them together if you want 😁<br/>
희진 [02:26]: That would be awesome. Thank you.<br/>
...<br/>
희진 [03:11]: Sleeping soon?<br/>
희진 [03:11]: I think you're pretty too, Jiwoo<br/>
희진 [03:13]: I just felt like saying that<br/>
희진 [03:13]: But that's not the only reason I'm dating you!<br/>
김지우 [03:13]: Heejin &gt;_&lt; you're so sweet<br/>
김지우 [03:13]: i'm sleeping soon zzzzz<br/>
김지우 [03:14]: talking to you is nice<br/>
김지우 [03:14]: let's keep talking tomorrow 🥰<br/>
희진 [03:14]: Okay. Goodnight Jiwoo 😊<br/>
김지우 [03:15]: goodnight 🥰🥰🥰</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. jungeun 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heejin didn't know that strawberry shortcake would spoil on a four-hour train ride home.</p><p>"It's the thought that counts," says Jiwoo as she slides into the booth across Heejin's, dropping the electric buzzer on the table. They're at a hole-in-the-wall café five minutes from campus, on a date before Jiwoo's Tae Kwon Do training and Heejin's part-time gig. "I thought you were joking about bringing me cake from Nonsan, though."</p><p>"Yeah", says Jungeun, sliding into the booth right after Jiwoo, "it should've been obvious that a cake chock-full of whipped cream can't last a four-hour train ride home."</p><p>Heejin's props her elbows on the table, buries her face in her hands. She can feel the heat flush her cheeks already. "It was a blunder."</p><p>It's the first time Jungeun tags along during afternoon break, when on most days she would be occupied by a marketing elective. From Jiwoo's eager invitation and Jungeun's nonchalant acceptance, it seems to be a usual occurrence.</p><p>Jungeun reminds Heejin of a detective, in her thick turtleneck and fitted blazer. "What's your schedule after this?" she asks, perfectly threaded brows quirking in scrutiny. "Part time job?"</p><p>Heejin's hand finds the glass of water on her side of the table. Jungeun is proving to be drastically different from what Jiwoo had mentioned in passing: more fierce, more businesslike. "Yeah," she says, taking a sip.</p><p>"But what exactly?" Jungeun gestures with her hand, nails manicured and sharp enough to slit a throat. "Are you a stripper—"</p><p>Heejin's hand clamps over her mouth but it's too late; water spills from her mouth onto the table. At least it didn't get on anyone, though the sleeve of her denim jacket catches some of the impact.  "Sorry," she says feebly, the last of the droplets dripping down her hands and chin.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, Heejin!" Jiwoo laughs, shoving Jungeun by the shoulder. "You need to get over that—</p><p>"Hey! I'm not letting you date anyone sketchy—"</p><p>"She was really sweet—"</p><p>Heejin reaches for the tissue dispenser by the edge of the table. Three napkins should suffice, and she tries to be discreet about it as Jungeun and Jiwoo continue to bicker.</p><p>Jungeun turns to Heejin right as she presses the tissues to her chin. "So what's your part time job?" </p><p>Jiwoo shoves her again. "She's still wiping her mouth, Jungeun—"</p><p>"I model," says Heejin at the same time, wiping her mouth.</p><p>Jiwoo turns to her, eyes wide with surprise. Both of Jungeun's eyebrows rise in what Heejin hopes to be approval.</p><p>"Nothing big, though," she adds pressing the napkins to the table. The self-consciousness hits two-fold, both from talking about her part-time and from mopping up the water she just spat out. "My roommate Chaewon has connections with a lot of startups needing an extra hand—"</p><p>"Wow," says Jiwoo, "I always thought it was Graphic Design-related."</p><p>Jungeun nods from across the table, and Heejin feels like she just passed a very important academic evaluation.</p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere eases when Heejin learns of Jungeun's double major in Business and Accounting.</p><p>"You were under Professor Son too?" Heejin can't hold back her grimace. "Chaewon tells me all sorts of stories about his incompetence—"</p><p>"Gosh I hate him." Jungeun has a talent for rolling her eyes to maximum effect, which Jiwoo echoes from the side. "Imagine reading from a slide and getting the words wrong! How can anyone get that wrong!"</p><p>"Yeah, Jungeun has the worst luck." Jiwoo snickers. "She had to take his classes for three semesters straight—" she cries out as Jungeun tries to jab her with a finger. "Watch the nails!"</p><p>"I swear, Jiwoo jinxes it for me every sem—" Jungeun squawks as Jiwoo assaults her with a mock fist.</p><p> </p><p>Talking with both Jiwoo and Jungeun proves fun and mentally stimulating, topics jumping from incompetent professors to school projects to failed online purchases. Jungeun is surprisingly easygoing and prone to laughter, and Heejin marvels at how fast her face turns red when Jiwoo regales them with "the tale of the accidental vibrator."</p><p>"I swear I was buying lip balm—" Jungeun's defense is interrupted by the cafe's electric buzzer.</p><p>Jiwoo startles. "Oh, that's our order!"</p><p>Jungeun doesn't bat an eyelash when Jiwoo suddenly crawls beneath the table, emerging at the other end before skipping towards the cashier.</p><p>Heejin has to ask. "Does she do that every time?"</p><p>"Yeah," says Jungeun, wiggling her eyebrows, "she's Jiwoo."</p><p>"That's fair," says Heejin. Jiwoo is unorthodox at times, energetic like a little kid. "You're quite the dynamic duo."</p><p>Jungeun shoots her an amused look. "And you're a lot lamer than Jiwoo made you out to be."</p><p>Embarrassment colors Heejin's cheeks. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"</p><p>"It's a good thing, trust me." Jungeun pulls her phone out, opens her screen. "Do you have an instagram?"</p><p>"Yeah." Heejin whips her phone out; good thing she changed her lock screen. With a few clicks her instagram is open, and she orients her phone to Jungeun's perspective.</p><p>Jungeun leans over, types out Heejin's username on her own phone. She plops back onto her side of the booth, scrolls through what is likely Heejin's account. "Ahh, it doesn't have your face at all."</p><p>"Oh," says Heejin, "it's more of an art and music account now." Though she did have some pictures of herself, but those pictures had Hyunjin as well.</p><p>"I get it, post-breakup spring cleaning." Jungeun raises a knowing brow. "Jiwoo did the same thing."</p><p>Heejin's cheeks heat up some more. It's not unexpected; the most recent photo on Jiwoo's instagram is one of her in a Tae Kwon Do uniform from two years ago, but the confirmation feels like an invasion of privacy. </p><p>"It's not a bad thing," says Jungeun, "you're just making space for something new."</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Jiwoo returns with their cakes and coffee, they fall back into conversation. It hasn't even been an hour since she met Jungeun but Heejin is already comfortable enough to launch into a sales pitch for shoe organizers.</p><p>"That's surprisingly convincing," says Jungeun as she sips her iced americano. "I should pay you to write my assignments."</p><p>Jiwoo is sitting beside Heejin now, taking a bite of strawberry shortcake. From this close Heejin can smell her peach shampoo. "Wait till you hear about her dogs!"</p><p>Heejin loves dogs! She takes a quick bite of her own cake before starting another conversation. "Do you have a dog, Jungeun?"</p><p>Jiwoo squeals from beside her. "She does! Janggun, the fattest dog on the planet—"</p><p>"He's on a diet now," says Jungeun, flicking a piece of tissue at Jiwoo's face.</p><p>"War!—"</p><p>"That's amazing!" Heejin's voice rises with excitement. "What breed is he?"</p><p>"Shih Tzu," Jungeun has a pleased look on her face, ignoring Jiwoo's growls and shaking fist. "Want to see him?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Heejin leans forward as Jungeun fishes out her phone, pulls up a photo.</p><p>It's video of a white Shih Tzu, big brown eyes blinking up at the camera. The fur looks soft and clean, newly groomed.  "He's my baby. But Jiwoo used to be really scared of him—"</p><p>"Hey!" Jiwoo kicks Jungeun under the table. "That's supposed to be a secret!"</p><p>"Oh?" Heejin's brows furrow as she turns to Jiwoo. To think she's been talking to Jiwoo about dogs all this time. "I never realized—"</p><p>"I'm not that scared of dogs," Jiwoo reassures, taking Heejin's hand and squeezing it. It ends too fast; Jiwoo turns her attention back to Jungeun and her cake. "Janggun is my baby too! I feed him treats when I come over—"</p><p>"That's exactly why he's fat!"</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun splits up with them at university rotunda, heading to her next class while Heejin and Jiwoo head to the sports complex at the back of campus. She waves at Heejin before heading inside the building, leaving two of them at the statue of their university's founder.</p><p>They head up the main road. Around them fall has begun coloring the leaves of the campus trees.</p><p>Heejin shoves her hands in her pockets. "So what was that about a stripper?" </p><p>"Oh, that's Sunmi!" Jiwoo hops a little at the name. "She isn't a stripper, just to clear up the story. It was a cover for a trafficking bust—"</p><p>The surprise jumps out. "You dated a policewoman?"</p><p>Jiwoo beams. "Yep! But it was a friendly date. All she did was call me kid and ruffle my hair." Her hands reach at the low-lying branches of the trees. "She's coming tomorrow, by the way!"</p><p>Heejin laughs. "Does Jungeun know?"</p><p>"Not at all! But that's nothing a bottle of soju can't fix."</p><p> </p><p>They keep walking, university buildings lending way to grassy clearings and more trees. From afar Heejin spots the sports complex, a tall building with space for an Olympic-sized track and field.</p><p>Jiwoo slows down, brushing shoulders with Heejin. "So how was meeting Jungeun?"</p><p>"Honestly full of surprises." Heejin matches her pace. "One moment it felt like she was gonna interrogate me, then next she's guffawing at a joke you made."</p><p>"That's Jungeun, alright." Jiwoo's gaze is trained on something far away.</p><p>Heejin follows her line of vision. What is she looking at, this time? What is she thinking about?</p><p>"I think she likes you," says Jiwoo out of the blue, hand finding its way to Heejin's.</p><p>It's a young habit when Heejin entwines their fingers, conscious of the way their hands slot together. "Best friend's approval?"</p><p>Jiwoo's smile is warm. "She rarely tags along on my dates" she says, tugging Heejin towards the sports complex, "and never for as long as she did with you."</p><p>The sentiment fills Heejin's chest with lightness.</p><p> </p><p>They stop at the entrance of the sports complex, Jiwoo squeezing Heejin's hand before letting go. "You should send me a picture from your photoshoot!"</p><p>"Okay," says Heejin, even though her modeling gig for later is on wristwatches. "Good luck with practice."</p><p>Jiwoo gives a big wave before running inside the complex.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>shout out to tripletloona and reallyokaygirl!!! saw your tweets and all I can say is UWU i hope you keep enjoying this fic</p><p>feel free to leave comments and suggestions below!!! and if you'd rather use twitter I'll find you with #heechuuShortcake</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. texts 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>희진 - Heejin<br/>김지우 - Jiwoo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>18 Oct<br/>
희진 [18:24]: [1018.img]<br/>
…<br/>
김지우 [20:03]: 🤨<br/>
김지우 [20:03]: this is a hand<br/>
김지우 [20:03]: don't you have anything with more pizzazz?<br/>
희진 [20:03]: Hahaha. It was a wristwatch photoshoot.<br/>
김지우 [20:03]: but i want to show you off to my teammates &gt;___&lt; <br/>
김지우 [20:04]: brag about this pretty girl i'm dating 💪😏 <br/>
희진 [20:04]: Oh, in that case, give me a few minutes.<br/>
김지우 [20:05]: okay 😆😆😆<br/>
희진 [20:07]: [1018_01.img]<br/>
희진 [20:07]: [1018_02.img]<br/>
희진 [20:07]: [1018_03.img]<br/>
김지우 [20:08]: oh my 😳<br/>
희진 [20:08]: These were from earlier in the year. I can't pick which one is objectively the best, so I leave it to your judgement.<br/>
…<br/>
김지우 [21:21]: slr just got home<br/>
김지우 [21:21]: but wow!!! 😳😳😳<br/>
김지우 [21:21]: you look great in all of these!!!!<br/>
김지우 [21:21]: literal goddess T.T<br/>
김지우 [21:22]: i can't show any of these to my teammates, though…😝<br/>
…<br/>
희진 [22:09]: I know right. The makeup artist did well with the eyeshadow and the angle of the photo really fits the mood of the shoot.<br/>
희진 [22:10]: Do you want another set of pictures? What would your team members like?<br/>
…<br/>
김지우 [23:48]: …<br/>
김지우 [23:48]: heejin<br/>
김지우 [23:48]: so clueless 😤<br/>
김지우 [23:48]: should i charge you 1000 won for this? 😤😤<br/>
희진 [23:49]: I don't get it.<br/>
김지우 [23:49]: 😒😒😒<br/>
희진 [23:49]: Also BRB. Chaewon set something on fire again.<br/>
김지우 [23:49]: okay 😁<br/>
김지우 [23:50]: FIRE? O.O<br/>
김지우 [23:50]: AGAIN???<br/>
김지우 [23:50]: BARBECUE HEEJIN NOOOO</p><p>19 Oct<br/>
김지우 [00:00]: happy birthday heejin!!!!!!!<br/>
김지우 [00:00]: i hope you aren't barbecue!!! 😆<br/>
김지우 [00:00]: i hope you like my gift for tomorrow 🥰<br/>
…<br/>
희진 [01:06]: Thanks Jiwoo 😊 See you tomorrow<br/>
희진 [01:06]: Today.<br/>
희진 [01:08]: So it turns out that Chaewon hadn't actually set anything on fire, but it was a cover-up for a birthday surprise! Though Yerim and Hyejoo did set off the floor's fire alarm by accident… Good thing Yerim is friends with the floor monitor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>think of the texts as outtakes hahaha or maybe even teasers</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>